Paper Lose Weight
Plot 5 YEARS BEFORE Evan was in his room, looking younger. A man walked in his room and delivered a newspaper. (Evan): Hi Bruce! (Bruce): Hey Evan! Bruce walked out and got in a newspaper truck, and drove away. 20 YEARS AFTER 5 YEARS BEFORE Bruce was a skeleton. The newspaper truck was a newspaper UFO. The roads were made of metal, and robots were shooting lasers everywhere. HEY WAIT THAT IS TOO MUCH. 15 YEARS BEFORE 20 YEARS AFTER 5 YEARS BEFORE Bruce was in his house, eating dinner. At a hotel in Mexico..... (Evan): I wonder where Bruce is. He hasn't delivered a newspaper for ages. (Kevin): Who's Bruce? (Evan): You weren't there! You don't need to know! Evan pushed Kevin. Kevin absorbed a table and threw it at Evan. The table went through Evan. (Evan): Intangibility. (Kevin): How do you have intangibility? (Evan): Dunno. Evan pushed Kevin back. He saw Bruce driving past the hotel. (Evan): Hey, Bruce! (Bruce): Shut up! Bruce continued to drive away. (Evan): No, you shut up! (Bruce): I'mma make you shut up! Bruce shot a laser from his mouth that burned off Evan's mouth. Evan went to the mouth store. (Store Manager): You don't have your mouth? What one do you want? Evan shrugged his shoulders. (Store Manager): Okay, here is a shrug your shoulders mouth. Evan put it on. The mouth shrugged it's shoulders, and blasted Evan through the roof. (Evan): I'll take a regular mouth. The store manager replaced the shrug your shoulders mouth with a regular mouth. Evan went back. (Evan): How do you have mouth lasers? (Bruce): Dunno. Bruce walked. Evan and Rocket ran after him. Evan turned into Sportacus and picked up Rocket, then flew after Bruce with super speed. (Bruce): Leave me alone! Bruce shot a rabbit ball with an invisible sword at Evan. Evan punched it. It turned into a giant newspaper and wrapped up Evan and Rocket. The newspaper disappeared, and Evan and Rocket did too. (Evan): Where are we? (Ultimatehero): I dunno. I haven't typed where you are yet. (Evan): Well, do it. At the candy shop where a bunch of pieces of Oreos were eating papers that can only be reversed by throwing a red video at Super Rainbow Candy Shop........ (Evan): Can you make it more normal? (Ultimatehero): Fine. At a lab....... (Evan): Let's make this useful. Rocket stretched up and brought down a Better-izer 3000. (Evan): Perfect! Ultimatehero, bring us back please. Back at Mexico....... (Evan): This Better-izer will make you look better! Evan pressed the button, but nothing happened. Rocket stretched the plug and plugged it in, then Evan pressed the button. Nothing happened. Evan punched the Better-izer 3000, making a hole in it. The Better-izer 3000 flew back, then came back forward. It spit out a bunch of pizza that covered up Evan. (Evan): Hey, I have an idea! He reverted back. Later....... Bruce was dressed up in pizza. (Evan): Yay! (Bruce): NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! Bruce threw all the pizza away. (Evan): Darnit. Crossing the Lines Ray chases Caecus through a string shop. A string gets tied onto Caecus and makes a long line. Ray is on one side, and Caecus is on the other. Caecus runs. Ray runs the opposite direction, and uses all the materials he can get to build a shrink ray. He runs up to the line and tries to blast Caecus, and ends up blasting everything else. Caecus runs to Ray's side and pushes Ray on his side. Then, Ray jumps back over, and pushes Caecus to his side. They keep jumping over the line and pushing the other person back. Ray uses boxing gloves sometimes, and Caecus uses an anvil sometimes. Then, Caecus gets on Ray's side and runs. Ray runs in the opposite direction. Caecus runs all over the place as hard and fast as he can. Then, he comes back on his side and Ray goes on his side. All of the rocks and stuff fall on Ray. Caecus runs in one direction, and the rocks run in the other. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero